


In a land far to the North

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: 12 days of omorashi [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: 12 days of omorashi day 4: Christmas at a relatives houseXander spends Christmas with his Aunt, uncle, and cousins who live in Canada, and Xander is to embarrassed to ask where the bathroom is
Series: 12 days of omorashi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053605
Kudos: 9





	In a land far to the North

When Xander’s mom’s rental car pulled up in the slick driveway, the first thing he noticed was his cousin Claire and his Aunt sitting on the front porch. Xander, his mom, and his grandparents stepped out of the car. They greeted them and went inside their house.

Xander had never seen so much snow before. He lived in Southern Indiana, there they don’t get much snow. But here in Canada, there has to be at least 6 feet. 

When they all stepped inside the house, the wiped off their shoes and hung up their coats. They were then greeted by Xander’s uncle, who was holding Xander’s youngest cousin, Sarah, who was just a baby. They were then greeted by Josh, who was 7, and Derek, who was 16. Xander had always looked up to Derek. He thought he was so cool. They have always been best friends. They would hang out at each other’s houses all the time and make pillow forts, play with Nerf Guns, make funny videos, and play video games. But then when Xander was 7, Derek and his family moved to Canada for his dad’s job, and this was the first time they’ve seen each other for 5 years.

Derek looked so different from the last time he saw him. He was so much taller, more buff, his hair got shorter. One characteristic that Derek had was his long hair that went to his shoulders, but now he cut it.

“Hey little man.” Derek said, giving Xander a big hug.

“Hey Derek.”

“It’s been to long man. What’s new.”

“Well, I’m in middle school now and I joined theater.”

“That’s cool. I’m in high school, I can drive.”

“Cool, do you have a car?”

“Yeah.” Derek pulled Xander closer and whispered, “I was think that tonight, me and you, when everyone is asleep we can take a little drive. What do you think?”

“That sounds awesome.”

“Good. It’s great to see you again Xander.”

“Same.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by pretty normal. Xander and Derek caught up with some stuff. Xander built a snowman with Josh and Claire. They all drank some hot chocolate while watching Home Alone. And Xander and Derek played video games.

But, while they were playing video games, Xander could feel all the hot chocolate he drank settle in his bladder. It was hard to believe but Xander had not used the bathroom the entire time he’s been over here. In matter of fact, he has a pretty big bladder. The thing is, he doesn’t know where the bathroom is and he doesn’t want to ask, he’s to embarrassed to. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t, he was starting to really need to go.

Xander just sat on the floor of Derek’s room with a PlayStation controller in his hand, squirming and biting his lip.

Xander was debating in his mind whether or whether not he should ask Derek where the bathroom is. He had to go really bad but was to scared he would embarrass himself.

“Am I boring you Xander?”

“N-No. Why would you ask?”

“Well you are being pretty quiet.”

“I’m alright Derek. I may just be a bit tired. It was a long plane ride over here.”

“Ok.”

Xander felt bad for lying to Derek, but he was so afraid to admit he had to use the bathroom.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours with Xander sitting on the floor, playing video games with an extremely full bladder that kept getting fuller and fuller. 

But, when Xander felt himself start to leak, he knew he was going to have to ask Derek where the bathroom was. It was embarrassing to ask, but it would be more embarrassing to go on the floor of his bedroom.

“H-Hey Derek?”

“Yeah little man?”

“Where is, um, t-the bathroom.”

“It’s just straight down the hall. I’ll pause the game while you go.”

“Alright, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Mission complete, he got through it. But just has to was walking down the hall to the toilet, he felt his pants start to get wet. He tried to get there was quickly as possible but right as he got to the door, he was full on wetting himself. He just stood there as he watched a puddle form on the feet. When he bladder was completely empty, he threw open the door and ran into the bathroom, not knowing what to do.

He wanted to die. He wanted to crawl in a small hole and die. He had just peed on the floor of his aunt and uncle’s house, they were definitely not going to want him over anymore.

Xander had all of these thoughts racing through his head, and the only thing he could do was cry. So that’s what he did, sit on the toilet seat and cry.

It has been a while since Xander had left for the bathroom and Derek was starting to worry. So he got up and went down the hall. But as he got to the door, he stepped in something wet. When he looked down, he same a yellow stain on the white carpet. He knew exactly what was going on.

“Xander?” Derek knocked on the door. “Xander are you alright buddy?”

Xander felt his heart drop to his knees when he heard Derek’s voice. “Yeah, I’m ok.”

“Are you sure? Want me to come in?”

Xander hopped off of the toilet seat and walked over to the door. He touched the door knob, took a deep breath, and opened it.

“Xander, what happened?”

“I didn’t make it in time Derek. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s alright. It was an accident, accidents happen. You stay in here and I’ll go get you a pair of pants from your bag to change into.”

“What about the carpet?”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Derek, no, I’ll clean it up. It’s my mess.”

“Xander, I’ll clean it. I don’t mind.”

“But...”

“I don’t mind doing it Xander. Now I’ll go bring you some pants little dude.” Derek left the bathroom, leaving Xander standing in the middle of the room with his face still wet from crying.

A few minutes later, Derek returned with a pair of jeans of underwear for Xander. He took them from Derek’s hands and began to change.

After all of that, Xander and Derek were back in Derek’s bedroom playing video games.

“You won’t tell anyone about this?”

“Of course not Xander. This is our little secret. My lips are sealed.”

“Alright thanks. But the truth is Derek, I had to go for quite a while, but was to afraid to ask where the bathroom was. But I started to leak, and I knew I had to tell you.”

“Xander, you never have to be embarrassed to ask or tell me anything. What do you think I would do, shame you for having bodily functions. Everyone uses the bathroom Xander, there’s nothing embarrassing about it.”

“I’m once again sorry for peeing on the carpet, and making you clean it up.”

“Don’t be Xander. Like I said, accidents happen.”


End file.
